Next Time
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Alex has a little talk with someone. Slash.


**Story Title:** Next Time

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Mike Mizanin, Alex Riley, Micheal Cole, Josh Matthews, mentions of others

**Pairings: **MizLey

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Disclaimer: ** keep trying but those restraining orders are a pain in the ass. As a result, they still belong to themselves/Vince.

**Warnings: **Slash, violence, major character bashing and spoilers for Elimination Chamber 2011.

**A/N: **One of the many great things about EC this year was Mizzy retaining his title over King. And he did it cleanly, too. Plus, I think he did a great job selling King's moves, too. Well, I got the idea for this one after A-Ri got sent back and then Cole's babbling about his relationship with Mizzy. His "personal" relationship, I might add. Yeah, right, jack off. I still find it hard to believe your wife doesn't murder you in your sleep. So, this popped into my head while going over EC with **candy_belle**. Enjoy, peeps.

Alex was stretched out next to Mike, half asleep when he heard his phone go off. Groping for it on the night stand, he managed to find it before it went to voice mail.

"Yeah?" He mumbled, yawning. "Alex, it's me. I -" "Wait. Josh? What're you doing calling me this late?"

"Well, it's the first time I've had a second," Josh told him, lowering his voice. "Finally left you alone for a minute, did he?" Alex drawled, sounding amused.

He didn't bothering keeping his voice down; Mike slept like the dead. If it wasn't for the occasional snoring and muttering, Alex would have been tempted to check his pulse every few minutes.

"Shut up, Riley," Josh scoffed, amusement in his voice. Despite appearances when they were on air, the two men actually got along very well. "It's not like I get to see him all the time, like you and Mike."

"I know, man. Sorry." Alex apologized, knowing he would be a little pissed, too, if he couldn't travel with Mike. He ran his hand down the other man's back just to reassure himself he was still there. Mike murmured and arched into the caress.

Alex licked his lips and tried to focus on what Josh was saying.

" -and I thought you should know." "Sorry; what did you just say?" Alex asked, tearing his eyes off of Mike.

Josh's sigh was long suffering. "Will you stop staring at Mike and listen to me for five minutes? I said. Cole was running his mouth earlier. He keeps telling anyone who'll listen about how close him and Mike are." "He said what?" Alex growled and straightened up from where he had been slouching against the head board.

"Well, that was after what he said on air, obviously." Josh told him.

Alex went back over the night in his head, replaying what he had seen on the monitor once he had gotten tossed backstage.

"That son of a bitch." Alex hissed, getting out of bed and throwing on just a pair of jeans before shoving a pair of sneakers on. He grabbed the key-card off of the nightstand and strode out of the hotel room.

"Yeah, I thought that might interest you," Josh hesitated for a second; he didn't want to send Alex off the deep end. "I heard from one of the tech guys that he was bragging about sleeping with Mike. The guy didn't believe him; I mean, who would? But..."

Alex took a deep breath and counted to ten before he said anything. "Thanks, Josh. I owe you." "No problem; fuck, I gotta go. He's in room 255."

He hung up the phone, an amused smile on his face. Josh had definitely been in a hurry; his boyfriend must have gotten back.

Alex turned down the opposite end of the hall from him and Mike's room. He was going to teach that little weasel a fucken lesson since apparently he didn't know any boundaries.

He stared at Cole's door for a minute before he started pounding on it. After a minute, he could hear someone stumbling around and opening the door.

"Alex, what -" "Shut the fuck up," Alex snarled, not even letting the older man finish his sentence. He shoved Cole back into the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Did you think I wouldn't hear about it, Cole?" Alex growled, throwing Cole up against the wall and following it up with a punch to the gut that had Cole doubling over in pain.

"Oh, no, you don't," Alex taunted when he started sliding down the wall. He grabbed Cole by the hair and hauled him back up until he could look him in the eyes again. "If you ever say anything about him that's not related to wrestling, next time I will fucken kill you. Understand?"

Cole nodded frantic, already crying from the pain. Alex sneered at him in derision. "Mike can't even fucken stand you, you fucken moron. He only tolerates you because of that stupid angle."

Alex taunted Cole again, before proceeding to beat the shit out of him. He made sure to avoid his face -they did have work tomorrow, after all and Alex wasn't as stupid as he looked sometimes. But the rest of Cole's body took a beating and Alex's knuckles were bruised and bloody before he left. When he finally let Cole drop to the floor, the other man was sobbing trying to crawl away.

Alex shook his head before kicking Cole in the ribs while he tried to get away fro him. After the satisfying thud and the resulting whining, Alex left the room, making sure to close the door behind him again.

He made it back to the room without anyone seeing him and after making sure the door was locked and taking off his pants, he crawled into bed and wrapped an arm around Mike's waist.

"Where were you?" Mike murmured, still half asleep. "Nowhere important," Alex told him, closing his eyes. "Just had to take care of a little problem. I'll tell you about it tomorrow."


End file.
